Pepsi
The Pepsi-Cola History *Under Consideration *Pepsi.com Brad's Drink 1893–1898 Pepsi was launched as Brad's Drink in 1893 by Caleb Bradham. Pepsi-Cola 1898–1905 In 1898 it was decided to rename Brad's Drink as Pepsi-Cola. This is the first Pepsi-Cola logo to be used. 1905–1906 1906–1940 1940–1961 This is the last version of the classic Pepsi-Cola script. 1950–1961 In 1950, the script was placed inside the red, white, and blue swirls which featured on the bottle cap since the 1940s. The bottle cap became part of the logo but the design of this varies considerably, this example was the most common variation. Pepsi 1961–1967 The swirls are now seen to be more iconic than the script, thus it was decided to remove the script in favour of a simpler sans serif font. It was at this point Pepsi-Cola was shortened to Pepsi. 1967–1973 1970–1987, 2009–present A new logo was introduced in 1970 based on the Bottle Cap swirls. A feature of this logo is the red and light blue stripes. This logo is used on Pepsi Throwback. pepsi10.jpg|Pepsi Throwback version. 1987–1991 In 1987 the logo was modernised, the proportions of the swirls have changed and the typeface has changed to a font similar to what would be used for the next sixteen years. 1991–1997/98 A redesigned and streamlined logo was revealed in September 1991. For the first time the Pepsi text is outside of the swirls. *New York Times 1996–1998 (outside North America) In April 1996, Pepsi launched "Project Blue" where the background colour on the label was changed to blue in several International markets outside the United States. The new look was developed with Landor Associates in San Francisco. The launch includes extravagant publicity stunts, such as a Concorde aeroplane painted in the new blue colours (which was owned by Air France), and a banner on the Mir space station. *New York Times: Pepsi Introduces a New Look For Its International Markets 1997/98–2002 The blue design arrived to the United States in late-1997/early-1998. The Pepsi symbol was given depth thorugh the addition of shades, and the lettering got white color and the background became blue. *New York Times At this point the swirls became known as the Pepsi Globe due to the subtle three dimensional effect. Even though the logo ended officially in 2003, many store signs continued to use this logo. 2003–2008 In 2003, the logo was revamped with a more modern slightly serif font and the Pepsi Globe became more three dimensional (A version of the Pepsi globe imported from the 2002-2003 Diet Pepsi logo). It also had the additional of 'water droplets'. It officially ended in 2008. Pepsi Wild Cherry used this design until 2010, as did many countries outside the US. Pepsi ONE was the last variant to use this design after the current logo was unveiled; it finally switched to the current logo around late 2012. This logo can still be found on some billboards and delivery trucks. 2008–present In early October 2008, Pepsi launched an entirely new logo, but it did not come into effect until early 2009. The Pepsi Globe is now two dimensional again and the swirl design has been changed to look like a smile, of which changes size according to the type of Pepsi. It also added white outlines. In mid-2010, all Pepsi types began using the same size smile as regular Pepsi. Pepsi Wild Cherry and Pepsi One didn't get the redesign until 2010 and 2012 respectively. Cans Pepsi1.JPG Pepsi2.JPG Pepsi3.jpg Pepsi4.JPG pepsi5.jpg pepsi6.JPG pepsi7.JPG Note: These cans were found on usasoda.com. Category:International Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Pepsi Product Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Soda Category:Cola Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Philippines Category:Food and drink in Brazil Category:1893 Category:Food and drink in Malaysia